


Don't Imagine Marvel Edition

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Don't Imagines [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Light Angst, Tags will be updated as the work continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: This is the same sort of thing as my "Don't Imagine Stucky Edition", but... Not Stucky. It's more Marvel things in general.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



Here's what I don't want you to imagine. Don't imagine Steve asking the nurses at Peggy's nursing home to let him know when she's having an especially good day. Don't imagine him getting a text that 'she's doing pretty well today. She's sitting up for a bit now.' Don't imagine him stopping to get her a bouquet of flowers on his way over. Don't imagine him stepping into her room, smiling softly and his eyes lighting up when she recognises him. Don't imagine his smile turning sad when she tells him he hasn't aged a day.

Don't imagine the somewhat nervous way he hands her the flowers because this is still /Peggy/. Don't imagine Peggy noticing and scolding him playfully because, 'honestly, Steve, I don't bite.' Don't imagine the way his laugh lights up the room as he offers his hand to her and asks if he can finally have that dance. Don't imagine her answering bright smile as she accepts his hand and he gently scoops her up, practically carrying her, though neither of them mind. Don't imagine Steve swirling them around the room.

Don't imagine Peggy not remembering any of it the next time Steve comes to visit. Don't imagine Steve having to watch Peggy Carter, one of the strongest women he ever knew slip away from him. Don't imagine Steve reliving that moment over and over as he sat through her funeral. Don't imagine Steve, at her graveside with tears dripping down his face reminding himself that at least he gave her that dance before she was gone. At least he remembered it, even if she hadn't, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
